


(you undo me) I'm a happy mess

by brightlyburning



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Bondage, Breeding, Multi, Pony Play, Restraints, Roleplay, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-19 04:36:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29745105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightlyburning/pseuds/brightlyburning
Summary: Dorothea, dressed in jodhpurs, gleaming black boots, and a white shirt, halts just before where Yuri and Dimitri stand at the entrance to the paddock. "Yuri, hello." Her gaze runs over Dimitri's bound form, and Dimitri's nicker and shift back, tack jingling, screams embarrassed arousal. "He's quite large, isn't he?""Delightfully so." Yuri reaches out to run a fingertip down Dimitri's shaft, enjoying both Dimitri's quiver and Dorothea's fascinated gaze when he presses over the wet slit. "Don't be fooled by his size, though. He's quite the sweetheart. You can pet him if you like." Another twitch of the reins and Dimitri bends, offering his head to Dorothea for a pat.She pets him, nails scratching through his hair while he groans in bliss, then steps back to gaze at him again with a critical eye. "Well, he certainly has the size, but I hope his temperament is strong enough to deal with my mare. She hasn't been bred before, and she can be quite difficult."(For Bottomitri Weekend, prompts first times, pet play, restraints/bondage, and breeding.)
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Edelgard von Hresvelg, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Yuris Leclair | Yuri Leclerc, Dorothea Arnault/Edelgard von Hresvelg
Comments: 6
Kudos: 63
Collections: Bottomitri Weekend





	(you undo me) I'm a happy mess

"Are you ready?"

Dimitri, already tacked up in deep blue leather, hands caught into fists inside his hoof gloves and mouth held open by a bit and bridle, blinks at Yuri, then dips his head down.

"I spoil you," Yuri grumbles, but gives Dimitri a good scratch anyway.

Dimitri leans into Yuri's fingers, then pulls away with a mournful sound when Yuri clicks his tongue and pushes him back with the tip of his crop. As big as he is, he could be dangerous if he wanted to be, but Yuri's trained him well.

"Oh, here comes Dorothea now." Yuri tugs at the reins to turn Dimitri around, and smiles at the way Dimitri's entire chest flushes beneath his harness as he spots Dorothea. He moves instinctively to cover himself, his massive cock held stiff by a blue leather cockring, but jumps and drops his arms to his sides when Yuri snaps the crop against his thigh.

Dorothea, dressed in jodhpurs, gleaming black boots, and a white shirt, halts just before where Yuri and Dimitri stand at the entrance to the paddock. "Yuri, hello." Her gaze runs over Dimitri's bound form, and Dimitri's nicker and shift back, tack jingling, screams embarrassed arousal. "He's quite large, isn't he?"

"Delightfully so." Yuri reaches out to run a fingertip down Dimitri's shaft, enjoying both Dimitri's quiver and Dorothea's fascinated gaze when he presses over the wet slit. "Don't be fooled by his size, though. He's quite the sweetheart. You can pet him if you like." Another twitch of the reins and Dimitri bends, offering his head to Dorothea for a pat.

She pets him, nails scratching through his hair while he groans in bliss, then steps back to gaze at him again with a critical eye. "Well, he certainly has the size, but I hope his temperament is strong enough to deal with my mare. She hasn't been bred before, and she can be quite difficult."

Dimitri's nostrils blow wide with an excited snort, and Yuri, who's been fondling his heavy balls, tugs at them to jerk him back to earth. "He'll catch, I'm sure. He hasn't come for a week or thereabouts, so he'll be able to go several rounds. Would you like to feel?"

Dorothea, flashing a sultry grin, pulls out a medical glove and a sachet of lube from her bag, and oh, Yuri  _ likes  _ her. 

He ties Dimitri off to the paddock rail with a stern, "Stand," and circles to his side, keeping a hand on him to let him know where he is. With Dorothea watching from the other side, he curls his hand about Dimitri's tail plug, then tugs. 

Dimitri grunts, his body resistant to the stretch, hole straining white about the plug. His harness jingles as he shudders, sweat springing up across the broad expanse of his back, but when Yuri presses his hand to his lower back to make him arch, the plug eases free, still shining with lube. 

"Good boy," Dorothea croons, and Dimitri, head hanging and sides heaving, manages an acknowledging sound. "That's quite the large plug, Yuri." 

"He's taken larger before," Yuri answers absently, busy setting the plug aside on a cloth. "You're not normally this tense, Dimitri, are you that excited to breed?"

Dimitri jumps at the snap of the glove around Dorothea's wrist, hooves striking the paddock rail, and then shudders anew when Yuri trails the tongue of the riding crop down his reddened chest, Yuri's other hand tight on the reins. 

"You'll stand for Dorothea," Yuri says, holding Dimitri's lidded gaze. "You know what happens if you don't."

Dorothea, her gloved fingers glistening, catches Yuri's eye. "By your leave."

Yuri nods, and watches the agonized pleasure work its way across Dimitri's face when Dorothea pushes her fingers in. She's methodical, which he appreciates: cupping and weighing Dimitri's balls with her other hand, twisting her wrist to feel all of Dimitri's passage. 

Dimitri's knees start to buckle, an unintelligible noise escaping past the bit, but he holds Yuri's gaze, chin tipped up high by the riding crop tongue pressing into the soft skin beneath his jaw. Tears shine along his waterline, and his cock jumps and beads with precome as Dorothea works him.

Dorothea whistles, raising an eyebrow. "Oh, you _are_ quite full, aren't you? Poor thing," she murmurs, but her kind words bely her actions. She keeps massaging Dimitri's prostate, tugging at his balls when he starts to tremble, and Dimitri, good as he almost always is, takes it, whining, tense and shuddering with the need to escape the terrible pleasure. “He’ll do,” she says at last, steadying him with her free hand on his heaving side while she slips her fingers out of him. 

Dimitri straightens up as Yuri steps away, picks up the tail plug, and returns, wiping it down and re-lubing it. His hole, red and a little puffy from Dorothea’s playing with it, flexes and pales as Yuri works the plug back in, and he stamps and tosses his head when Yuri, a little cruel, nudges the plug against his swollen prostate. Still, he never kicks or shies away, and that’s more than worth the reward of getting to come.

Dorothea watches the whole thing, amused. “He has a kind heart, indeed.” 

Yuri nods, reaching up to tap his fingertips on Dimitri’s spit-slick chin. “He truly does. Sometimes I worry I’m too cruel for such a soft creature.”

At that, Dimitri’s eye flashes, and he purses his lips about Yuri’s fingers with a grumble, tongue laving hot between his fingers, teeth scraping at the delicate pads of his fingertips. He’s loyal, the great beast, and Yuri knows he might not deserve such a gift, but he’ll keep it as long as he can. When he pulls his fingers from Dimitri’s mouth, Dimitri lowers his head to nudge at Yuri’s and blow hot breath against his ear.

“Hush, you know it was rhetorical,” Yuri dismisses, but he can’t deny he’s secretly warmed by Dimitri’s steadfast defense of him.

Dorothea claps her hands together. “Excellent! Well, if you’ll walk him up and down the paddock rail while I go and get Edelgard, that’ll help her stay calmer.”

“Territorial, is she?”

“Oh, very.” Dorothea winks. “Fortunately I know how to handle her.” She turns on her booted heel and disappears into the nearby mansion, leaving Yuri and Dimitri by themselves.

“Well, your mare sounds like quite the specimen,” Yuri says, untying the reins. “Still, I’m sure you’ll please her.” He flicks Dimitri’s cock with the end of the reins as he says so, grinning at Dimitri’s full-body twitch, the creak of leather as his shoulders strain.

Dimitri, restless, sidles back and forth as he waits for his cue, tugs at the reins, then subsides with a grunt when Yuri crops him across his ass. 

“I know you’re eager,” Yuri scolds, gathering up the reins in his right hand to urge Dimitri forward into a trot, “but that’s no reason to forget your manners.” He holds Dimitri to a high standard, much higher than some of his other ponies, and it’s entirely because he knows Dimitri can meet it,  _ wants _ to be pushed. 

They’re at the end of the paddock and turning around when an ear-piercing squeal cuts the air. The paddock gate bangs open, and Dorothea, her right hand tight about the reins just beneath her pony’s chin, her left hand slashing the air with a crop, half-leads, half-is-dragged by her mare, the mysterious Edelgard.

For as small as she is, Edelgard’s presence is enormous; her great purple eyes shine with vicious delight as she pulls sideways, only stopped from knocking Dorothea off her feet by her handler’s tug at her double-bit. She’s solidly muscled, her thighs tense with strain when she spots the breeding stand at the end of the paddock and slams to a halt, quivering. Her shining burgundy tack is heavy and more restrictive than anything Yuri’s ever had to use on Dimitri: a martingale to keep from tossing her head, hoof mitts that buckle and lock just below the elbow, and thick hobbles about her ankles. She squeals again, paws at the sand, and twists, gaze intent on Dimitri.

Dimitri jolts forward against Yuri’s grip with a snort and then halts, trembling, his eye wide, his chest heaving.

“And now you’re in love,” sighs Yuri.

Edelgard's gaze rakes over Dimitri's body, and then pauses at Dimitri's straining cock: thick, heavy, beaded at the tip with clear precome. Her lovely little tits, high and firm, her nipples the palest shade of pink, heave with her breaths as she dares a step towards where Dimitri stands at the paddock fence. 

Dimitri nickers hopefully.

Her eyes widen, her teeth bared about her double bit. She shies back, squealing again when Dorothea flicks her crop between her legs and tugs her towards the breeding bench.

"She seems a bit frightened of you," Yuri says, rubbing Dimitri's neck while they watch Dorothea force Edelgard over the bench. "You'll have to be gentle, won't you?"

Dimitri snorts and stamps, his attention fixed on Edelgard. He tugs against Yuri's grip on the reins.

With firm hands and steady voice, Dorothea pushes Edelgard down to the leather breeding stand, first pinning her hips to the bench with a wide leather strap just above the flexing curves of her ass. Edelgard bucks, but the martingale keeps her from headbutting Dorothea, and Dorothea repays her actions with a swift smack before pulling the spreader bar out from in front of her elbows to free her front hoofs.

"Aren't you lucky I've never had to do that to you, Dimitri?" Yuri leads Dimitri to the paddock gate to wait. "You've always been so good."

Dimitri's a live wire of anticipation, dancing back and forth, snorting, pawing at the grass outside the paddock. He smells of sweat and leather, and his gaze never moves from Edelgard.

She's almost strapped down completely, hips to the bench surface, front hoofs to the metal legs of the stand. Her glorious pale tail, braided into an intricate design, shakes and shivers, the end of it smacking against her legs as she rocks against the restraints, grunting when she gets nowhere. 

Dorothea works methodically, tying the ends of Edelgard's reins to the nearby fence rail to keep her head up, and then, trailing her hand over her mare's sweat-slick back, rounds the bench and its captive to stand beside her hips. She catches Yuri's gaze and grins, then kneels to switch Edelgard's hobble on her ankle cuffs out for a spreader bar, forcing Edelgard to spread her legs and lean more of her weight on the bench. Lastly, she clips the spreader bar to the bench legs so Edelgard can't kick.

Dimitri moans as Dorothea stands, cupping her fingers around Edelgard's tail and lifting it to expose her, Edelgard squealing and straining against the bench and bar. 

Yuri can't blame him. Edelgard's cunt, downed in sparse white curls, is beautiful. What had been neatly tucked away between her thighs is now pink, vulnerable, and twitching, so slick the shine drips down the tops of her thighs. Her winking hole seems obscenely small.

"Lucky boy," Yuri breathes, patting at Dimitri's hot cheek. "Look at that. You get to be the first one to breed her, spread her on that thick cock of yours; just the reward you deserve."

Dimitri snorts. His cock trembles with the anticipation shivering through his body.

Dorothea tugs Edelgard's braided tail up and lays it on her back, tucking the end beneath her burgundy harness, and kneels by Edelgard's head: no doubt checking in with her one more time.

Yuri tugs at the reins until Dimitri's dark and wanting gaze turns to him, then waits until Dimitri blinks, focuses back on him. His flushed cheeks and chest contrast beautifully with his blue bridle and harness, but it's the devotion in his eyes that's the true beauty.

"Are you ready?"

Dimitri, far enough down in his head that the spit on his chin from his gagged mouth doesn't even humiliate him anymore, huffs and butts at Yuri's shoulder.

Inside the paddock, Dorothea stands and waves. 

"Let's go, then." Yuri opens the paddock gate and leads Dimitri in. The sand of the paddock rolls beneath his boots as he leads Dimitri towards the breeding stand.

Dimitri is in his element: proud, prancing, sidling back and forth and tugging at his reins. His muscles roll and flex beneath his skin, and the great bellows of his chest expands in anticipation. His cock jolts with each step, beads of precome rolling down the bottom of the shaft.

"She's ready," Dorothea says, her hand resting the curve of Edelgard's ass. Below, Edelgard's thighs tense and tremble, trying to rub together to ease her arousal and getting nowhere. The spreader bar clinks against the legs of the bench. 

Yuri answers by reaching for Dimitri's cock and unsnapping the leather cock ring, heat rolling inside him at the way Dimitri tips his head back and groans past the bit, hips jolting into his grip. "So is he." He holds Dimitri's gaze, narrow, black with unabashed desire, as he unclips the reins from the bridle. Even mindless with want, his straining cock mere feet from a wanting cunt, Dimitri is good, waits for Yuri’s word. "Go on, then."

Yuri and Dorothea both step out of the way, their hands falling from their ponies, and duck beneath the paddock fence. The air sings with tension as Dimitri approaches Edelgard.

From this angle, it's easier to see how beautiful Edelgard is: the want in her great pale eyes, the flush at her cheeks and spreading beneath her blood-red harness, the muscle bunching and swelling beneath her skin as she tugs against the restraints. There's pride burning in her, even as she's allowed herself to be this vulnerable, and it's no wonder Dimitri approaches her with such open desire.

There's something wonderful about this, even with all the trappings and production: two proud and powerful people, allowing themselves to be bestial, allowing themselves to _want_.

Dimitri bends and sniffs at her back, startling a bit when Edelgard rattles her limbs against the bench, trying to arch up into his touch. He drags his lips, his nose, further down, chin bumping against her tail plug - Edelgard's eyes slam shut, a tiny sound breaking past her double bit - and then he kneels, the better to taste her, scent her. 

Edelgard jolts and moans, shoving back against Dimitri's mouth where it's buried against her cunt. He can't lick as thoroughly as he'd like, tongue held by his bit, but even so the proud line of his throat works as he laps at her, and Edelgard responds beautifully: gasping, straining, struggling up onto tiptoes to cant herself harder against his mouth. Her tail plug shivers with each contraction rolling through her body.

"Oh, that's nice," Dorothea says from beside Yuri, twirling a lock of hair about her finger. "Edie does so love to be eaten out."

"Dimitri is a generous sort," Yuri replies distractedly, then cuts off when Dimitri rises to his feet, sand falling from his knees and calves.

Edelgard groans complaint and yanks against her restraints, trying to cant her hips higher.

Dimitri, huge and golden over her smaller form, reaches forward, plants his fore hoofs by her shoulders, and drops his head to seal his mouth at the nape of her neck, just above a strap of her harness, his brute size nearly covering her body from view. Mounting her, just as any stallion would.

"Oh! I think he's-" Dorothea starts.

Dimitri's cock, red and wet, disappears between Edelgard's thighs, and Edelgard cries out, shocked, high, garbled by her bits. Her fore hoofs ring against the metal breeding stand as Dimitri seats himself in her, right to the hilt. Her pink cunt stretches white about the base of Dimitri's cock, her clit caught between the leather bench and the friction of Dimitri's skin.

Dimitri, for his part, closes his eye in utter ecstasy, his teeth tight about her neck as he fucks her hard. He's utterly gorgeous in the throes of it, all hesitation or shame abandoned. His hoarse pants blend with Edelgard's moans. His hips work against her, into her, his strength shoving her against the restraints, almost pushing her up the bench as he drives into her with short, sharp thrusts, and the muscles of his back and thighs and hips clench and release in great rippling waves.

Edelgard can do nothing but take it. She can't drop her head to hide the glazed pleasure in her eyes, close her mouth to stop the high moans from being forced out of her with every thrust, or close her thighs; she can only push back, fight the leather strap over her hips, and shudder through a gasping, quaking orgasm, her tail twitching. Tears bead in her eyes.

Dimitri doesn't stop. He thrusts harder, pitching Edelgard into another shuddering climax, and then bites at the top of her shoulder as his hips snap against her rear and stay there. He grunts about his bit, his mouthful of her skin, and rocks against her. His balls twitch where they rest against the side of the bench, and the waves of his orgasm make his tail plug shudder with each pulse he empties into her. A gentleman as ever, he doesn't collapse on her, even though his elbows shudder.

Edelgard, panting, manages to turn her head enough to nudge at him, and Dimitri, bright red, nudges back before he straightens.

"Aw," says Dorothea, and Yuri - though he'd never say it - agrees.

Dimitri eases his hips back, his cock appearing again, slick with Edelgard's come and his own. His chest heaves as he steps away, cock pulling free with an obscene wet sound, and Edelgard moans, her thighs trembling. Her cunt, red, puffy, gapes, a few thick strands of come rolling from her twitching hole down over her clit, streaking white across the black leather of the breeding bench.

Dimitri bends, noses at her again, and she squeals, shuddering at the press of his mouth, yet doesn't pull away. Instead, she strains back against him, hopeful, offering.

Dimitri's cock jumps again, his gaze darkening, and Yuri catches Dorothea's eye. They share a smile when Dimitri mounts Edelgard once more.

Yuri does _so_ love it when a match goes well.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Carly Rae Jepsen's 'Heavy Lifting.' Comments, kudos, bookmarks, and criticism are adored. I reply to all comments, though it may take me a bit. Check out my social media info at brightlyburning.carrd.co if you'd like, or talk to me on Twitter at @carthageburning!


End file.
